


Lucky charm

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky charm

It's been some time since the great coming out, and things were little by little coming to normal. No one was no longer surprised by their relationship. Zero has finally moved to that Jude's tiny apartment which he so loved. This was a place he could call a home. He played basketball as he always wanted, and every day he returned to Jude's warm bed. Even the always worried Jude relaxed, especially on the rejoicing evenings and weekends they spent together.

Season was over and they had few days off when Zero submited to go somewhere on vacation. They found a small hotel on the coast where they would be removed from all the madhouse that followed their jobs constantly. Zero put the bags in the car and set off. The day was perfect for travel. After several hours of traveling they finally arrived and reported to the reception. The room was small but cozy, with a small terrace with a view to the sea. Jude begun to unpack things but Zero had interrupted him and pulled his arm so Jude could sit on the swing and watch the waves hit the shore. He then poured them a drink. Very pleasant and relaxing.

After touring the environment, Jude done a few phone calls, and Zero comes down to the hotel bar while waiting for him to go to dinner. Zero did consider how his life has changed for the better since he was with Jude. He did not even know that he longed for somebody to come home every day. Not to mention to go for a holliday with! Still deeply thinking he was interupted by a female voice:

  
"Hello," says the petite black woman. She asked if it was ok to join him for a drink.  
Zero nodded at the empty chair next to him.  
A woman looked admiringly at the blond man and he wondered what she would drink. He ordered her a cocktail. They talked casually while the woman put her hand over Zero´s hand a little too intimate and deeply looked into his eyes.  
"Ma'am, I'm sorry you're not my type," Zero said and pulled out his hand, "but he is" and pointed to Jude who came down the stairs and smiled shyly.  
Zero paid a drink and they both apologized to the woman who stayed sitting at the bar. They went quietly chuckling as kids.

After dinner they went back to the room. The night was pleasant and warm. Zero resting on a deck chair, the sound of waves acting hypnotic. Jude came out of the bathroom and sat on his lap. Zero hugged him around waist, enjoying the benefits of rest that they have long deserved. All the worries of this world were far away from them.

In the morning ray of sun broke through the darkened room. Jude woke up first and moved closer to Zero who was still sleeping. He kissed him on the neck, and Zero in his sleep snuggled closer. When Zero woke up he first thought of what they could do today. They went to the beach, were visiting the little local shops and small churches that were found in the prospectus. They talked about all sorts of things when they suddenly realized they were followed by a small black ball for some time. Jude tried to prompt the puppy but it stopped in a safe distance and just looked at him. He saw that is was dirty and unkept but not aggressive. They started walking again but the doggy followed them closely. This time Zero crouched and miraculously, the dog came to him without hesitation. Zero took him to the arms when he noticed that all of puppys hair were gluedand it seemed to be hungry and thirsty. They decided to take it to the vet first if it was not chiped by any chance. Vet told them it was a stray and they found themselves with a small dog with whom they had no idea what to do.. Jude said they should bring it to the hotel, give the puppy a bath, feedit and then they would see what would have happened next.

 

Later they went for a swim. The dog layed calmly at Zero´s feet.

Jude looked at them from the door and asked "Wha about the name?"  
Zero asked "Does it mean we can take it home?"  
Jude laughed and said, "I hope he would love me one day."  
"Then lets call him Lucky" Zero responded and helped with that small black ball.

After a few days of rest and recharge back home they were finally growing bigger with a new family member.

all thanks to nagron12


End file.
